Conventional woven material or fabric is used in a many applications and industries. For example, woven material is used in clothing and other apparel (e.g., shirts, pants, skirts, etc.), in fashion accessories (e.g., bracelets, watch bands, necklaces, etc.), in electronics (e.g., woven conductive layers, protective sheaths for optical fiber cables and the like), and other various industrial applications (e.g., rope, tape, protective gear, household/kitchenware, etc.). Due to the many uses and applications, conventional woven material is manufactured using specific material and/or manufactured to include specific physical properties. For example, where the woven material is used to form a bracelet or necklace, it may be useful for the woven flexibility, durability, and particular dimensions, structures, and physical features all may be incorporated into different woven materials.
As one example, in order to form unique designs or cosmetic embellishments, threads (e.g., warp, weft) of the woven material are often altered or adjusted. For example, in order to form a portion of a woven material that includes a varied dimension, a tapered portion must be formed. The tapered portion may be formed by decreasing the distance between warp threads in the woven material, while continuing to weave the weft material through the warp threads.
However, by decreasing the distance between the warp threads of the woven material, physical characteristics and/or visual and/or tactile features may be effected or changed. For example, when the distance between the warp threads is decreased to form the tapered portion, the overall thickness or width of the woven material may increase in the tapered portion. In another example, the “ribs,” or bumps on the edges of the woven material, may increase in size in the tapered portion due to the altered weave pattern. The increase in the size of the ribs of the woven material may undesirably change the visual and/or tactile features of the woven material at the tapered portion.